Colors
by MinnieChu
Summary: Every colour has representation of what it stands. Exquisitely combine it; one could make a beautiful creation. But with Kaname interference, all of it was gone; the dull had intensified and the rich colours burned as it went brighter, leaving her in a big conundrum.
1. Prolougue

Prologue

"Time of death 11:40,"

A woman's voice said as if it she'd done it millions of times.

 _Time of death? Death of whom?_ She thought of the perplexity of the statement. On her consciousness full awake, evidently her whole system felt like worse than she'd ever experienced. Her muscles ached when it moved a little. Her bones almost feel funny. Everything was weird and dark.

Then out of the blue someone touched the sheet, making its way above her face, and she couldn't hold back anymore but to force any ounce of energy she left to summon all her strength to escape the darkness of her vision.

Her eyes opened and she gasped, taking all the air she could have.

Her eyes landed upon them- to the woman who was wearing laboratory coat, and few people she knows. On their visage, she saw nothing but disbelief and disturbance as their gaze wide opened. The intensity of their glare sent nothing but to heighten her anxiety.

 _Why? Was there something wrong with her? Where was she by the way?_

"Impossible," whispered by her mother.

"Tell me! It's impossible!" Her mother's voice rose with an urgency to have an answer.

"Please calm down Inoue-san, we'll review anything and check her laboratories and vital sign if we made a mistake." The woman said on her calm voice while still not on ease of what had occurred.

"Mother, what's happening?" she spoke at last, for she couldn't endure the animosity hanging around the air, while it left harsh hoarse on her throat.

They all just stared her. Not a word came, and she clearly despise it the way they making her unknown to everything.

 _What's was it?!_

But when her vision met on the glass by the window, an image was reflected. It was a girl. Beautiful as it fit exactly. Even covered in white sheets and wore a simple white dress, it still suites her. Her red hair became more radiant, her skin glows more, but what caught her was the sea green eyes staring back at her. It couldn't be her.

She laughed and the image laughed, mirroring her actions. It couldn't be her! It wasn't her. She denied it with all her heart. However, when her fingers touched something delicate on her neck, the memories flood. It was violently taking everything in her mind. It erupted when it thrust the most sensitive memories, powerfully sinking her in tidal waves of emotions.

Unveiled to the truth, her heart constricted, and gripping her chest helplessly, while the hot liquids came out voluntary, flowing down to her face. To her anguish, almost everything inside her mourned as she could do nothing to cease the spasm of torment, while leaving her vulnerable to the emotion, as it was closest to betrayal to weep for someone who would never care.

 _'How could he?! How could he?' she lamented._

And then everything went mix, like all the colours splashed to the blank canvas, only filled with rage and madness.

A/N: This isn't an angsty fic, guys.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Where it all began

"You're one of them, aren't you?" she asked, solely wanted him to provide a confirmation.

An air blew on her, whisking both of their hair. In the midst of her blood, pooling around her, there she was sitting, waiting for him to answer. But only silence reigned.

A spasm of blood spitted out as she coughed viciously. Lips parted and her tongue tasted the unsavory metallic blood of hers. Time was ticking and she hadn't had her answer yet.

"You know I don't have the time, so please-" it was then cut off as another blood was withdrawn.

Her eyes started to blur and everything wasn't clear. However, she felt it. His hands on her waist, crushing her whole form to him, and his breath lingering on her. The warm breath amplified his intensity, and it was making her fuzzy."You'll have every time of the world. I assure you that,"he whispered to her ears.

* * *

Shiori Inoue was a normal student, more exactly to be precised, she was a total average girl who happened to be enrolled in a boarding school. She was no brainy whose able pull a scholarship, actually she was so very far from it, miles to be exact, but didn't mean she had no brain cells to burn to save her life from necessity. But face with her dilemma on her most hated subjects, it might beg to differ.

On her eyes casted down to the most pristine sheets that would dictate her life in future, the numbers and letters were testing her patience. Yet they say that one of the key of to be genius is to comprehend things.

But how?!

Just looking again to the papers, she just bit her lips to it. It was the best remedy for people not able to learn the master of calmness.

"Find the maximum value and the total cost," she murmured.

Yes, she had idea where to start but for a small moment of time she hesitated doing it. Mental block was sure a killer whenever exams day were occurred, she loathed it.

She would definitely not ever to sleep without reading. She meant ever again.

It was exhausting. Rummaging and squeezing anything in her brain could give her a tremendous headache. Even putting glance to the sheets made her feel worse. But with the verdict was not on her hands, it left her to torture her mind as eloquent she told herself, so at least she'd be able to put anything to her papers. It was better than none at all.

And the most awaited event occurred, the bell rang and it saved her from an undesirable headache. Though it wasn't only her was glad by that moment, but also the numerous sighed of relief was heard.

"Hey, how did you find the exam?" Asked by someone who was on her back.

"It was...difficult, Sayori." She replied as she fasten her bag, ready to leave the classroom and head down the library since there was a lot time to kill for studying for the next subject.

"I do agree. Some of them hadn't yet tackled though it was only expected with our new professor." Sayori said, while walking down with the same direction.

Shiori nodded, while walking with fast pace, determined to be in the library. It was good that she had someone to talk to, especially after being a year resident. It was bad enough she had left her last school, but it was worse she unfortunately haven't made friends. The lack of socializing and her awkward tendencies was not a good mood to start an enthusiastic friendship. Horribly, even she would probably find herself weird.

She and Sayori Wakaba met one year ago after she was admitted or rather transferred at Cross Academy. It was after her parents proceeded to take their long time projects and decided for her to be admitting in a boarding school as they had some unresolved issues that was put aside. It was pure luck Sayori was the one who had tour after the long process of enrolling. It was maybe she was one of the student council and had the responsibility to abide and give the school a good impression, which she had done it. After that, they've been friends but not really that so close like best buddies, but disturbing it was to say, they were more like her professional kind of friends that always happened to her mom's business friends.

"I doubt I even pass," she spoke out loud her thoughts. It was already Math was nerve cracking, and her new professor was also a sadist. Definitely a couple in blends, she thought.

"Maybe you'll pass, he'll give another exam for finals, you'll have to get this one higher,"

"That must be great, he knows that half of the class are failing of what he's doing," Shiori state with her deadpanned voice. Giving the nature of the exams the teacher gives, it was really must to study advance three chapters as ahead of it. It was upsetting her.

Though Sayori hadn't replied, Shiori knew it must be she agreed. From the dark circles around her spoke more of her struggles.

It was only after that Sayori needed to go with the headmaster's office for her another thing to do as President of the Student council. She quickly left after Shiori arrived at the library. Maybe it was difficult, but she was desperate to pass it.

"I saw Aido-senpai last night," whispered by a girl who had a blonde hair.

"Really!" It was from the girl besides her squealed that almost made her cringed in annoyance.

"Shhh!" she put her fingers to her lips. "I saw him walking through the hallways last night, he saw me too,"

"Then what happened?"

"It was perfect! He would have approached me...But Prefects saw me. I was dragged to my room and got suspension from headmaster."

"What a luck!"

Then all the whispers continued while forgetting the one of the ultimate use of the room. Sadly, the whole topic was about the night class. Would they just shut it even for a half an hour so she could really get back to her books!

Hey have someone right at your back studying so hard to pass her loathsome prof and math. Please would you both shut up because if not, I'll be glad to slap both of your stupid fantasies, she spoke only to her mind, while trying to halt the some unpleasant thoughts because of irritation.

It was nonsense. Absolutely absurd. Yes, all the night class students are extremely beautiful and undeniable able to ensnare whole students. Undeniably, they have something she just couldn't figure it out. Even her was a witness. Was she different from students? Perhaps, no. Although she knew a one little piece of information that she always tucked on her mind and they managed to be lacked of because of being enchanted with their beauty.

They don't care. The night class students don't care.

That was the whole truth.

It was only once saw it. With a glimpse of their eyes, she already knew. She was no mind reader but through the eyes is the window of soul certainly applies to them very well. Only after she had seen it all the nonchalant glaze that they put to them. It was revolting, and disgusting, and repulsing.

Shiori gripped her books and started to arrange them accordingly, and brought it to the farthest seat away from the two gossip girls. Away from everything except it was farthest section of the library.

Idiots, she thought lastly before reading.

She put her red tresses behind her ears, then adjusted her glasses before begin to read the book. Alone she might be, but the comfort of ten books was better than anyone.

* * *

Her neck was hurt. It ached so badly, even her hands and arms stiffened. The sudden light movement she made and she groaned in pain. Her neck suddenly throbbed and so was her hand tingle in ache, then her back snapped as she straightened and stretch.

Apparently, the library seemed to be dark and the lights were off, and crickets gave a total indication it was night. While ago, the reading took toll on her and decided at least to have a good minute to refresh from all the books made her burnout. But her body seems to need more, rather having quick naps, she had fallen on a deep slumber, and with her exhaustion she succeeded taking three hours of sleep and skipped one of her class. Did the librarian forget her to wake her up? Probably, for she was in the farthest section. It was out of the vision, so it might be the librarian would miss her existence. Good thing, she wasn't afraid of the dark.

Great! Hoping with herself that she wasn't locked up and no prefects would openly greet while walking, taking accusation being a rampage fangirl.

It was lost dream and will never happen.

Moving quickly, she picked all her things then began to pack all of it, making some rumpled papers went down on the floor. Before she had her fingers on her books, there was a sudden squeaks. Carefully, she stopped perusing her things, and paused her movements to listen awhile. Two strides were heard echoing. Waves of both voices murmured and were indecipherable because of her proximity. Perhaps it was male basing with their voices. After few minutes of hearing of it and freezing on her spot, the steps were began to be far from hearing shots, and she couldn't resist but to breath out in her relief.

Swiftly with her ungraceful movements, she shove all her things, taking all her to leave the room for once. But on her groggy state and her body half dazed, her ankles twisted and lose her balance, resulting her eyeglasses slipped out to her face, and excruciating landed on the floor with a heavy thump echoed to the whole room, making her kneel on fours.

The worst part was...her palms had a sensation of being sliced open. And she was right, her palm was tainting the white floor with her crimson blood spreading around. the crushed glasses on her palms pricked as it dug more when she tried moving. Then out of nowhere, two men appeared in front of her demise.

This exactly what she got from being clumsy.

A/N: Probably, I'll take my own route and my timeline with manga or anime wont be the same.

If you happened to spot grammatically errors, please forgive me.

Review means motivation. Tahaha!


End file.
